mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Fool
Fool (フール, "Fūru") is the name of two characters in the Magical Drop series. The first Fool debuts in the original Magical Drop, while its shorter sibling debuts in Magical Drop II and appears in subsequent games. A Fool is present in every major Magical Drop game; the second Fool and its pet cat are prominent enough in advertising and other imagery (such as loading screens) to be considered the unofficial series mascots. Fool is the first opponent in almost every Magical Drop game. Exceptions include the Normal and Difficult courses in the Neo Geo version of Magical Drop III, where Devil is the first opponent, and the final version of Magical Drop V, where the character order is semi-randomized. Personality and Appearance Both Fools are similar in appearance, wearing black cloaks with stocking-like hoods. They have black bead eyes, blonde bangs, and curved cat-like mouths. The first Fool is tall and lean, and almost always has a flower in hand. The second Fool is short, generally portrayed with a snot bubble hanging out of its (invisible) nose, and carries around a cat that mimics most of its mannerisms. In Magical Drop F, Fool retains its facial features, but has a more human-like body structure. In addition to the iconic cat, this Fool also carries a green bag. Fool's transformed clothing is nearly identical, with the transformation merely turning its scarf into a cape. Both Fools are portrayed as being free-spirited, somewhat dense individuals. The two Fool siblings appear to be close; the smaller Fool seemingly uses its wish to locate the taller Fool in Magical Drop II, and the duo often appear together since. Magical Drop Magical Drop features the taller Fool as a playable character. In its ending in the Super Famicom version, Fool eats the entire bottle of Magical Drops and is seen neck-deep in leaves. Magical Drop II In Magical Drop II, the shorter Fool debuts. In its ending, it has a tearful reunion with the taller Fool. Fool also makes a cameo in High Priestess' ending. Magical Drop III Unlike most Magical Drop games, Fool is not the first opponent in Magical Drop III's standard single-player mode. In its arcade version ending, Fool and its sibling are buried in rice balls, which they enjoy until the food changes colors. In the console version ending, Fool and its cat switch places, with Magician noting that something seems "strange" about Fool before dismissing it. Fool is playable in Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey. Fool chases after Empress and her minions; in the good ending, Fool rests in Empress's lap, spreading mucus on her. Gameplay Despite the introduction of uneven attack lines in III, Fool's attacks still push perfectly-even columns into the opponent's field. This means that its attack does not do anything to scramble the opponent's field. One upside is that Fool's attack is much "faster" since every column is attacked equally, but even this is hampered by Fool receiving 3 lines on a normal 2-chain instead of 4 lines like many characters. 'Rivals in Magical Journey' *High Priestess *Chariot *Star Magical Drop Pocket In Fool's ending in Magical Drop Pocket, the taller Fool congratulates the smaller Fool by patting it on the head. Magical Drop F In one of the cutscenes in Justice's Adventure mode, it gets into an argument with High Priestess until Justice chooses to break up the argument. Fool is located at the first stage of easy and medium difficulties and the second stage of the hard difficulty in 1P mode. Fool's Mysterious Bag allows it to mimic another character's item. Official Descriptions ''Magical Drop II'' Wii Virtual Console manual A laid-back character with a rosy view of things, his peculiar nature allows him to keep in good spirits no matter what befalls him. Better suited for advanced players as his attacks are the weakest. ''Magical Drop III'' Wii Virtual Console manual A laid-back character with a rosy view of things, his peculiar nature allows him to keep in good spirits no matter what befalls him. : Hobby: Going on walks : Personality: Has an insatiable curiosity : Likes: Nothing in particular : Dislikes: Nothing in particular ''Magical Drop III'' ACA NeoGeo manual An optimist with a leisurely attitude. Fool is very curious about almost everything. Trivia *Fool is playable in every single Magical Drop game that features the traditional Magical Drop cast. *In Magical Drop Touch, its theme will still play during Arcade Mode for all characters. *Fool's retains Eri Tanaka's voice in the European arcade versions of Magical Drop II and III. It is the only character to retain their Japanese voice work in both games. Category:Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who are paired up with others Category:Magical Journey Characters Category:Genderless Characters